


To Have and to Hold

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Both at once, Fluff, M/M, Should work for both book and tv characterization but it has been awhile since I read it, Touch-Averse Crowley (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Hugs, unreasonably long hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Aziraphale had been hugging him for at least an hour. It was glorious, it was more than he could stand. It was all he had ever wanted and it was torture. Aziraphale squeezed his shoulders and Crowley trembled.  Oblivious, the angel let out a happy sigh.Crowley didn’t know what to do with his hands. They hovered barely an inch away from Aziraphale’s back, not quite touching.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	To Have and to Hold

Aziraphale had been hugging him for at least an hour. It was glorious, it was more than he could stand. It was all he had ever wanted and it was torture. Aziraphale squeezed his shoulders and Crowley trembled. Oblivious, the angel let out a happy sigh. 

Crowley didn’t know what to do with his hands. They hovered barely an inch away from Aziraphale’s back, not quite touching. The panic inside him had been steadily rising the longer this went on. He should, surely he should wrap his hands around the angel in return. But he didn’t know  _ how  _ and it was awkward. He was so terribly afraid of doing something  _ wrong _ . It had been so very long since he had held someone or been held. Since before the fall, at the very least.

The longing to cling and never let go battled his bone-deep urge to flee, and left him paralyzed. He let out a shuddering breath. 

Aziraphale’s grip lessened. “Oh, my dear, I’m so sorry. I fear I’ve rather lost track of time.” He moved to pull away.

“No!” Crowley gasped, as if it had been torn out of him. His arms locked, still not touching the angel but preventing him from leaving. “Stay.” The effort to say that, to admit that deep need, made him shake. “Please.” He said more quietly. 

“Of course.” Aziraphale smiled and pressed even closer than before, inhuman strength holding Crowley fast. 

“Fuck,” Crowley breathed as he felt Aziraphale nuzzle the underside of his chin. He  _ had  _ to do something, to return the affection and warmth, but he couldn’t. He  _ couldn’t.  _ He  _ had to. _ “Aziraphale.” He whined.

“I’ve got you, dear boy.”

Time stretched. Another hour passed, or perhaps more. Crowley breathed, trying and failing to relax even a little bit. Aziraphale seemed to understand, and was patiently rubbing soothing, overwhelming circles into his tense back. 

It was more instinct than thought, when Crowley finally acted, unfolding his wings from the ether. It had been so, so long since he last stretched his wings. He’d missed that relief, that stretch in the muscles of his back after years of being cramped up. The air on his feathers was almost as sensitive as the feel of Aziraphale’s body against his. It was a rush, everything he had been missing, and now he felt more comfortable in his own skin.

His arms fell to his sides, rather than hovering a breath away from Aziraphale. Instead, he lifted his wings and wrapped them tightly around Aziraphale just as his arms had struggled to. He held his angel close in his wings and took a deep breath. This feeling would still take a long time to get used to, but luckily they have eternity. For now, Crowley could bask in the warmth and security of having Aziraphale’s arms tight around him while his wings hold him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> wing hugging will be a thing in this fandom even if I have to make it that way myself.


End file.
